And So We Wait
by spilihp17
Summary: In another life things would probably be simpler, they may have been able to act on their emotions, but they weren't given the privilege to choose the life they desired and so they would wait. A fluffy Hak x Yona story with slight angst.


**Hey, so after a year of writing for the _Naruto_ fandom I've decided to try my hand at something different. **

**I can be considered a complete novice in terms of my understanding of _Akatsuki No Yona,_ I mean I did only learn about this show a week ago. But after finishing the first season I was completely hooked and craving for so much more which led me to binge read the manga and finishing it yesterday. **

**I completely love the story, and Yona is so adorable it's hard not to fall in love with her character, which compelled me to write this oneshot.**

 **Of course this is only my first time so I may be really raw at portraying them and the characters may come of as OOC, but I hope to continue being inspired and write many more stories for the fandom.**

 **Also AnY has only 593 stories, what even, that's crazy to even fathom in comparison to the 408k stories of Naruto that are on the site. Can we please have a ton more stories, especially revolving around Hak and Yona.**

 **This story takes place somewhere after the battle at Sei, though it doesn't have any spoilers. So if you're not following the manga, don't stress :)**

 **Without further ado, here's _And So We Wait._ Enjoy!**

* * *

Turning around in her bedroll she sighed before sitting up, looking to the side she saw Yoon's sleeping figure peacefully slumbering away. Oh what she would give to be able to sleep comfortably without having her thoughts plagued by a certain black haired man. Deciding to get some fresh air she opened the flap of her tent and almost shrieked in surprise, standing a few metres away was the very man that was preventing her from getting a comfortable night's rest.

On hearing the Princess's footsteps Hak turned around and gave her a gentle smile which she immediately returned.

'Can't sleep?'

'Not really, why are you up?'

'Sleeping in a tent with five guys is hard, especially when Zeno kicks as much as he does.' He said causing Yona to chuckle.

Standing besides him she looked to the sky and stared at the stars. 'It's a beautiful night isn't it?' she said as she turned to face him only to find his gaze already upon her.

He was brought out of his thoughts only to realise he was caught staring at her and he quickly shifted his gaze in front of them while Yona silently blushed.

'How are your wounds?'

'They're better; Yoon really is a great medic.' She replied.

'I'm sorry Princess, I should-' Hak was interrupted by Yona taking his hand in hers. Looking down he met her gaze.

'Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Besides I'm fine aren't I.'

Freeing his hand from hers he wrapped it around her back and pulled her against his chest. Leaning down he rested his chin upon her head. 'I don't know what I would have done if something were to happen to you.'

Sighing against his chest Yona wrapped her arms around his back taking Hak by surprise. She could feel her heartbeat quicken.

They had come a long way since being just friends back in the castle; Hak was always precious to her, but over the course of their journey she had slowly started to fall for the Thunder Beast.

Pulling back he stared into her eyes as he raised a hand to cup her cheek, as she leaned into his touch his gaze dropped to her lips before he lowered his head towards her only for her to turn her head away from him. 'Hak; we shouldn't.'

Stopping a few centimetres away from her face he pulled back as he dropped his hand. 'Right. I'm sorry Princess.' He said as he took a few steps back only to have his hand pulled by Yona. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him close to her face and placed a soft kiss against his cheek causing Hak to widen his eyes in confusion.

'Princess-'

'I'm sorry Hak, you probably hate me don't you.' She said as she caressed his face, 'If we go there, everything will change.'

Smiling he placed his hand over hers. 'I understand Princess.'

As he was about to head back into his tent he was stopped by the Princess's voice. 'Hak…' She started before looking down and hesitating. 'Hak, Will you sit besides me, I don't feel sleepy yet.'

Leaning close to her he looked into her eyes before speaking. 'Of course Princess; but if I sit close to you, you might awaken a desire in me and I might not be able to stop myself.' Hak smirked.

Looking him dead in the eye she replied. 'What do you mean?'

Chuckling he took a seat on the log in front of them and stared into the distance. 'Oh nothing Princess. Nothing at all.'

Yona immediately took a seat besides him and leaned her head against his shoulder while they gazed at the sun rays slowly illuminating the sky from behind the mountains, signalling the start of dawn.

As the two of them sat together they thought about how different things would be if they still lived in the castle, if Soo-Won never betrayed them, but that life felt like it occurred ages ago. Things had changed, feelings had changed, but they wouldn't allow themselves to be distracted from their goal because of their feelings. In another life things would probably be simpler, they may have been able to act on their emotions, but they weren't given the privilege to choose the life they desired and so they would wait. Wait till the time is right, till their goal is accomplished and they are free to do as they please.

Until then they would be content in these shared moments, in endless teasing and playing the role of a naive fool, because acting on their feelings would be too dangerous.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked my first _Akatsuki No Yona_ story. **

**I would love for your thoughts on the story, or if you have any suggestion on how to improve the characters or if you find any significant spelling or grammar errors.**

 **Take care, and hope to write again for the fandom.**

 **Till next time :)**


End file.
